Felix Lopez
Name: Felix Lopez Gender: Male Nickname: Flame Date of Birth: August 8, 2518 Age: 39 Height In Armor: 6’5 Height: 6’3 Weight In Armor: 339 Weight: 189 Generation: Spartan IV Preferred Specialization: Engineer USNC Primary: M395 DMR USNC Secondary: M40 Pistol Additional Gear: Backpack Long Range Radio Unit, Medkit, Survival kit, 1x Flashbang Gernade. Suit Colors: Orangy and light orange. Physical Description: Felix Stands at 6’3, one-hundred and eighty-nine pounds and tries to stay fit as possible. Sure, Felix is not the kind of one that is perfect Spartan but he can get things done. Felix is a tan-ish male with having a stubble on his face and well groomed when he is out of his Spartan armor. Felix’s hair is a dark-brown colored and as all the other most spartans, their hair is shaved short like his. His eye irises are blue as not much scars are on his face. Some of the scars are on his body,neck and arm more than the head as it looks. Personality: Felix is thoughtful most of the time, taking the time he needs when he rest, thinking on what will be next or the important things meaning that he tries to think of stuff on his free time. He isn't exactly smart but at least he is thoughtful given the situation he is in. Whether it's important or not, he does. He is not exactly merciless meaning; He will spare them but giving how they act; he acts on a bit of brute force. Outside the suit and sometimes inside the suit, he’s nice enough to at least chat and make allies. He acts almost formal depending on the rank of the person whoever is incharge of the operation or mission. Now, most finally, he is brave. Like all spartans, they are brave but him; Hes willing enough to just die for it, dedicating his life to the Spartan program and helping out the cause of winning the war. He wanted others to live and not let others die to someone not getting there earlier. He does care the most about friends who are close and dear (Or just close to him). Bio: When Felix was born on the year 2523, he was a energetic child, he would "Think more play later" if that makes sense. Quite the thinker, he would try to help his friends out in any way that could make sense. He liked helping, it felt nice to do it in a small way or big way. Felix would try to be there but not all can be done by him, he did whatever he could. He did joke and play around like a child did, it was fun for him. He loved being a child. But not all stay young forever... When he had gotten older and life was sorta getting better, along with education too. He was doing great until he was given permission to join the Spartan program, he wanted to do other things but he had to help in another way. Given the state of that humanity is within the war that people risks their lives in. He then decided it would be best for everyone. So, he did join, witness the pain for himself and the tiredness that would come with it. Being tough was needed to go into a military program like this, being known as the Spartan program for Spartan IV's and military personnel alike. He knew becoming a Spartan was no easy task, it was much harder. It would change life around as he knew it. The program had strict people in it, teaching others on how to become marines, ODSTs and Spartan IVs. After he watched some of it; He then met up with others, trying to make no mistake, everyone made mistakes but the way he knew was that of a "Make a mistake and get kicked out". He did not want that, so, he tried and tried, not stopping when his muscles ached. He hoped he would get in and he did but he was close to getting denied. He trained himself in combat and weaponry, along with fist-to-fist combat. He preferred to stay back as a long-ranged Spartan IV. Therefore, he became a Spartan. Part of the Program.